


【evanstan】Chris's BaoBao

by sibasin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 6月13日！祝CE36歲生日快樂～篇名來自這篇新聞http://dailynews.sina.com/bg/wapnews/discover/usa/20170323/152517797.html今年在美國波士頓的哈佛廣場新開的包子舖，店名實在太可愛了，就忍不住借用了XD既然開在波士頓當然要讓桃桃吃包包（？所有RPS都是妄想！毫無反應就是篇傻白甜肉，能吃再點吧～推薦一邊吃包子一邊看XD





	【evanstan】Chris's BaoBao

＿＿＿

 

 

微波爐、電視以及空調混在一起的聲響中，剛洗完澡的Chris穿著簡便的家居服，低著頭，斜靠在沙發邊緣，大拇指在手機螢幕上滑動，快速在各種app間切換，一邊瀏覽著內容一邊打字。

就在他剛好傳送出一個訊息後，手機上顯示的日期從6月12日跳到6月13日的瞬間，微波爐在叮的一聲後靜止了下來。

將手機暫時放到了沙發上，Chris走到微波爐前，從中取出了剛熱好的包子，因為有點燙手，所以他就連盤子一同端起，然後一口對準雪白的包子皮咬下，裡如同橡皮般的口感讓他皺起了眉。

沙發上的手機正不斷發出各種通知音，而剛過36歲生日的Chris一個人在家裡，站在微波爐前瞪著硬梆梆的包子，心裡感到相當的納悶。

前幾天，拍完了復仇者聯盟3戲份的Chris之前抽空回了老家一趟，聽朋友提起在哈佛廣場最近新開了一家相當具有人氣的包子店，每天都大排長龍，他也去買過，真的還不錯，問他要不要去見識看看。

本來Chris並沒有太大興趣去湊熱鬧，但是當朋友提到店名叫做「湯姆的包包」時，Chris腦裡忽然想起了之前劇組成員一起到北京宣傳美國隊長三的時候，粉絲們稱呼Sebastian為包子的事。

在那之後公關送了他們幾個包子，讓他們回飯店的時候可以當消夜。

那一晚，Chris溜到了Sebastian的房間，跟他一起並肩坐在飯店靠窗的沙發上看著北京的夜景，一邊興奮地聊著當天的事，一邊分享的包子美味得令他印象相當深刻。

特別是當時Sebastian動著他那被包子塞得圓鼓鼓的兩頰，睜著總是濕亮的雙眼望著Chris，感動地說著：「原來這個就是包子。」時的模樣，更讓Chris難以忘懷。

看著眼前開心享用著包子的Sebastian，Chris不禁在腦裡浮現起了戲裡Bucky壯碩的形象，說來奇怪，但此刻，在Chris的腦海中只想得到『可愛』這個一般來說不會用來形容超過三十歲男性的詞，來形容在他面前嗑著包子的Sebastian。

不過Chris轉念一想，如果是Steve，看到Bucky在他面前滿嘴塞滿了李子一臉幸福的模樣，大概也只會覺得很可愛吧。

Chris忍著想戳Sebastian圓滾滾臉頰的衝動，想起了當時聽到粉絲喊他的時候，也聽到包包這個稱呼，於是他將手中咬了一口的包子放到了Sebastian的臉旁邊，帶著調笑意味地低聲說道：「你不覺得包包比較可愛？包包吃包包。」

「包包吃包包？」沒想太多的Sebastian，很老實地照著Chris所說的念了一遍。

滿嘴包子的Sebastian那麼說的模樣實在太過可愛，Chris忍不住大笑出聲，並且用包子戳了戳Sebastian的臉頰，「沒錯，你就是包包！包包吃包包！」

笑了一會，Chris才縮回手，大口咬下一口包子。

眨了眨眼，看著Chris滿臉笑容地嚼著包子，雖然不太懂是什麼戳到了Chris的笑點，不過感覺自己應該回些什麼的Sebastian想起了這裡的粉絲稱呼Chris是桃子，於是也不甘示弱地回應：「那你就是桃子吃包子。」

沒想到Sebastian會這麼回的Chris先是愣了一下，緊接著再次大笑，忍不住將包子扔在一旁的盤子上，趨身向前一手摟住了Sebastian，一手在Sebastian的柔軟棕髮上亂揉一通。

「沒錯！我是桃子吃包子！要吃很多包子！」

心情愉快地笑了很久，Chris才終於停了下來，吻了滿頭問號的Sebastian，然後他們一起倒在沙發上，接著……

回想起了當時在北京飯店裡品嘗到的美味包子－－不管是食物還是本人－－Chris臉上自然而然浮現起了笑容，不禁很想再嚐一嚐當時跟Sebastian一起品嘗到的包子美味，於是他就立刻在朋友的帶領下驅車前往那家包子店，跟著排了很久的隊，終於買到了包子。

但是現在吃的包子，卻遠遠不及他當時在北京吃到的那個包子。

雖然當場吃的時候覺得蠻好吃的，但是帶回家放在冰箱裡冷凍後，剛才微波了卻跟前幾天現場的吃的差了很多。

令Chris覺得不可思議的是，就算是冷掉的包子，當初在北京酒店房間裡跟Sebastian吃的，在他記憶中是那麼好吃。

盯著盤子上乾巴巴的包子，Chris心裡有些奇妙的惆悵感。

雖然皮太硬了，不過內餡還是相當美味的，所以Chris想了一下，撕開了白花花的包子皮，將裡頭的肉餡倒在盤子上，扔掉了包子皮，然後從冰箱裡取出可樂，回到了客廳坐在沙發上，用叉子叉著肉餡，配著可樂吃了起來。

坐在沙發上，Chris一邊吃著包子肉，一手滑著手機，在腦裡回覆陸續傳來的生日祝福。

忽然間，一個熟悉的帳號跳進了他的視線，讓他停下了手的動作，臉上表情將他內心深深的震撼表露無遺。

「生日快樂，Chris－－你永遠的Bucky，永遠的Sebastian。」

看著Sebastian用只屬於他們兩人之間專用的特殊帳號所致上的簡短祝福，以及比什麼告白都還要來的浪漫深情的屬名，Chris心裡湧上了無法形容的溫暖跟感動。

他突然明白為什麼那時候他會覺得包子那麼好吃了，因為當時陪他一起吃包子的人，是Sebastian。

Chris整個人都被很想見Sebastian一面的衝動壟罩住，很想現在立刻就將Sebastian擁入懷中，然後對他說，他也永遠都會是他的Steve、他的Chris。

回想起上一次他們相聚，似乎是很遙遠的事了，而且還是在復聯演員們聚會的場合，他喝醉前最後的記憶是有些喝醉的Hemsworth在胸前口袋插著蜘蛛人跟Bucky的兵人，然後分別拿著美國隊長跟鋼鐵人的兵人到每一個有參與內戰的演員面前揮舞，嘴裡還喊著什麼我才不在乎你們都不找我，害得忙著跟Hemsworth一起玩兵人大戰的Chris都沒什麼機會跟Sebastian說到什麼話。

再也壓抑不住內心的激動，也不管現在已過了午夜十二點，以及自己身上穿的是短袖短褲的家居服，Chris站起身，拿起了車鑰匙就往大門衝了出去。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

剛從浴室出來，只穿著一件內褲的Sebastian拿起放在床頭櫃上的手機，看到Chris已讀不回的訊息，臉上浮現起了笑容。

有顯示已讀不回就代表了Chris有看到自己發給他的祝福，這樣就好，想必他正忙著一一回覆親朋好友的祝福吧，更何況，他們之前就約好了－－

突然響起的門鈴聲打斷了Sebastian的思考，瞪大了雙眼看了一眼門口，再將驚愕的眼神看向手機，再次確認了一眼手機上的時間顯示兩點，心中訝異地想，這個時間誰會來自己家裡拜訪？

視線停留在Chris的名字上，Sebastian心中突地一跳，不敢相信卻又無法不去想，難道會是……

就在Sebastian猶豫之間，門鈴再次響起，於是Sebastian只好隨意套上了一件短袖上衣，就匆匆來到了門口。

「……Chris？」

一打開門，出現在門口的人物，正是他心中所猜想的那個人。

「不是說好中午才……」面對愛人突然深夜出現在家門口的狀況，又驚又喜的Sebastian張大了嘴，驚訝的話語還沒說完，就被Chris搭著肩膀，用唇堵住了他的唇，「 唔嗯……！」

由於太過突然，Sebastian根本來不及做出任何反應，只是任由Chris一邊吻著他一邊將他往後一步一步抵到了玄關的牆壁上。

搭在自己肩膀上的手有些霸道卻又不致於太用力，熟悉的雄性氣息讓Sebastian反射性地閉上了雙眼，嘴邊被鬍鬚扎得刺刺癢癢的，顫抖的嘴唇很輕易就讓對方的舌頭長驅直入，一下又一下地在自己的嘴裡進出，發出了嘖嘖的水聲。

朦朧間，聽到門被關起來並上鎖的聲音，Sebastian才終於回過神來，有些驚慌地睜開濕潤的眼睛，望向強吻著自己的男人。

與近在眼前那雙蒙上了濃密情慾的藍眸相對的瞬間，Sebastian只覺得像是有一把火從自己的小腹中點燃，並迅速地蔓延至全身，原本就因剛洗完澡而泛紅的肌膚因高溫而紅得不像話。

原本出於反射性想抵擋而伸出的手，在確認對方是Chris後，轉而攀上了對方健壯的手臂。

「Chri……嗯……」

Sebastian才剛想張口呼喚著眼前男人的名字，卻又被再一次地堵在了兩人的唇舌間，這次Chris更加深了侵略性，用舌尖探索著Sebastian的口腔。

「唔……嗯嗯……」

當濕軟溫熱的舌肉舔過自己敏感的上顎黏膜時，Sebastian全身都顫了一下，雙腿酥軟，如果不是Chris用大腿卡在他的雙腿間，並用雙手抓著他的肩膀，只怕Sebastian就會順著牆壁滑落地板。

Chris將手移到了Sebastian的腋下，將他稍微往上撐了起來，然後抓住他的兩隻手，讓他環抱著自己後，用自己的雙腿分開了Sebastian的雙腿，並藉由壁面，讓他被迫將全身重量都放到了Chris身上。

「啊……！」

突然襲來的失重感，以及下體碰撞在一起的刺激迫使Sebastian忍不住發出了一聲近似長嘆的驚呼。

由於Sebastian本來就只隨意套著一件短袖襯衣，下體更是只有一間三角內褲，而Chris也是匆匆忙忙出門，兩人身上的衣物本就單薄，現在又緊密貼合，高熱的體溫跟汗水的濕滑使得兩人的慾望高漲，滲出的前液甚至沾濕了撐起的內褲。

抓著Sebastian的手臂，Chris擺動著腰臀，模仿著性交的動作，用硬挺在Sebastian的股間、大腿內側、私處及臀縫間來回摩娑著，麻麻癢癢的快感從兩人摩擦著的下體間不斷湧上。

「嗚嗚……」

他原本真的只是想見Sebastian一面，但剛才門一打開，一見到Sebastian的瞬間，Chris內心深處壓抑許久的渴望就再也無法克制。

耳邊傳來的低軟嗚咽，以及親密接觸的體溫，顫抖的軀體、以及眼前顫動著淚光的睫毛，這些所有屬於Sebastian的一切，都讓Chris欲罷不能。

Sebastian全身每一處裸露在外的肌膚都泛著漂亮的紅潮，刺激著Chris內在飢渴的欲望。羞恥的快樂讓Sebastian不安地扭動著，但怎麼也逃不出Chris的禁錮，反而更加強了Chris的征服欲。

衝動之下，Chris的雙手用力抓著Sebastian的腰身，將他往上抬得更高些，同時低頭含住了Sebastian胸前尖挺的肉粒。

「啊！」

電流般的衝擊使得Sebastian身子一跳，讓Chris有機可趁，一手抬起了他右邊的大腿，另一手輕而易舉地就推開了內褲往Sebastian股縫間的小穴裡刺入了手指。

私密處被異物突然侵入的衝擊使得Sebastian身軀一顫，哽住了呼吸。

而Chris卻只是更加深入，並對內部的濕軟溫熱感到驚奇。

「你已經弄過自己了……？」吻著Sebastian的脖子及鎖骨，Chris低聲詢問，「為了被我幹……？」

在敏感的內壁搔刮的手指以及振動著耳膜的低沉嗓音頓時讓Sebastian羞紅了臉。

就像Chris所說的，為了Chris的生日，Sebastian在剛才洗澡的時候，就已經先將自己的內部清洗擴張過了，只為了能順利將Chris迎至自己的最深處。

低垂著通紅的臉龐，抬起濕紅的雙眼看向那雙深沉的藍眸，Sebastian想要開口解釋，張著嘴卻又不知該說些什麼，最後又只能再次被Chris塞住。

不需要Sebastian解釋什麼，同樣身為男性，Chris很清楚Sebastian願意做到這種地步，只因為深愛著自己。

感動不已的他，一心只想著該怎麼好好愛著如此可愛、柔軟又甜蜜的男孩，如他所願地將自身埋入他那不斷收縮著的小穴內，然後將精液全部撒入，灌滿他內部深處。

纏上了Sebastian紅嫩的舌尖，激動的Chris一邊用舌頭舔舐著Sebastian的口腔，一邊用手指快速地在他那早已濕熱柔軟的後穴內抽送。

雙腳騰空的Sebastian無處施力，只能緊抱著Chris，將臉埋在他的肩上，顫抖著承受Chris的侵犯。

難耐的酥麻快感讓Sebastian感覺自己的上下兩處同時都被Chris操幹著，腦袋熱得像是一團漿糊，當Chris終於將渴望已久的火熱撞進自己的身體裡時，Sebastian除了躬身尖叫，緊擁著Chris，享受著愛人帶給自己近乎疼痛的快樂以外，什麼都沒辦法思考。

總是這樣，Sebastian就是無法抗拒Chris帶給自己的一切。

當猶如狂風暴雨般的激情終於結束時，清晨的陽光已經透過了窗簾，撒在地板上。

在經歷了玄關、客廳、浴室的三輪激戰後，Chris才將被幹得軟綿綿的Sebastian帶回到了床上，並擁著他入眠。

身體內外都酸麻不已的Sebastian躺在柔軟的床鋪跟結實的懷抱裡，意識遊走於半夢半醒間，漂浮在恍恍惚惚的幸福感中。

原本他們約好了13日的中午Chris會到Sebastian的家裡接他，兩人出去像對普通情侶約會一般看個電影、到餐廳用餐，然後再一起回Chris家過夜。

不過，現在因為Chris的衝動，一切順序都弄亂了，看樣子Chris生日的這一整天，他們都會在Sebastian的家裡過了。

但是，Sebastian一點都沒有不滿，不如說他很高興自己可以在Chris的生日獨占他一整天。

臉頰貼著Chris寬厚溫暖的胸膛，Sebastian將手放在左胸上，聆聽著他那有力的心跳聲，Sebastian輕輕閉上了雙眼，嘴角浮現起幸福而滿足的笑容。

「生日快樂，Chris。」


End file.
